Flashback
by Mrs Asakura Hao
Summary: Flashback on how Yoh proposed to Anna. Oneshot. R


**/AN/This is my first fic so please R&R! It means a lot to me! I know it is quite boring at first but I assure you it****'****ll get more interesting as it goes on. Btw, this fic is based on diamond ring commercial./AN/**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King does not belong to me. If this anime really is mine, I'll really be Mrs. Hao. The commercial does not belong to me too.**

* * *

Driving down the road in a BMW car is a young couple. The couple suddenly turns towards each other. The girl smiles at the man and faces towards the sky, putting her right hand up, palm facing the sky. All the shimmering stars in the sky could never shimmer as brightly and shiny as the 'star' on the girl's third finger. Flashback A week ago It was the same in the Kyoyama/Asakura residents. 

Well, except for a certain brunette boy.

"Yoh, is there something wrong?" asked Anna

"No-nothing…" Yoh chastised himself but was happy that Anna cared for him.

'Come on, Yoh! You can do this! Breath in, breathe out. Breath in, breathe out. Okay. Kanpate!'

"Err… Anna…?"

Anna raised her eyebrows at Yoh.

"Err… Could you… Could you…"

"Spit it out, Yoh!"

"Could, COULD YOU WALK WITH ME TO THE CEMETERY AFTER DINNER!" yelled Yoh, standing on both his feet, pushing back his chair, closing his eyes tightly and waiting for the impact to come.

"That's all?"

"That's all…?" breathe Yoh for he seemed somewhat happy and surprised because she never slapped him yet disappointed of the reply he had.

'She doesn't seem happy that I'm going to propose to her… Don't be stupid! She doesn't even know that you're going to propose to her!'

"Yup! That's all!" exclaimed Yoh, putting back on his usual cheerful grin while silently hoping that she'll agree.

Anna thought for a while with her eyebrows frowning which Yoh couldn't help complimenting. 'Wow…No matter what expressions she had on, she is still so beautiful… But, she would look much more nicer if she had a smile on instead of a frown…'

"Okay. I don't see any reason to reject since you have finish your training and done all the house chores I gave you. Now sit down and resume your dinner. Nobody would want a skeleton for a husband…" Anna mumbled the last sentence while blushing thinking that Yoh won't be able hear it. But in fact, Yoh did. This made his grin grow wider.

"Hai, Anna!" cheered Yoh, sitting down. He seems normal outside but inside, he was whooping and cheering.

_Few_ _minutes_ _later_

Anna stood up from her chair.

"You done eating?"

Anna nodded. "Call me when you're ready to go. I'll be in my room."

After Anna retreated to her room, Yoh hurried to finish his dinner and went to place the dishes under the sink, letting the water to soak the stains off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Anna**'**s POV**

While in Anna's room, Anna laid down on her futon thinking about her kawaii fiancée and his action today. 'Yoh seems quite weird today…He's usually very hyper during dinner… He's so quiet today… And he still has the nerve to yell at me! He's lucky I'm too tired to be bothered with him! Speaking of which, I wonder why he wants to go to the hill? The last time we went out after dinner was 3 years ago, the night before he went to America. Oh no! Please don't tell me that he's going to lea-'

"Anna, I'm done!"

Before Anna was able to think more on her silly thoughts again, Yoh had called up the stairs for Anna to come down. "I'm coming!"

After hearing Anna's reply, he went to get their sweaters hanging from the doorway, waiting for the familiar footsteps from upstairs.

While waiting for Anna go come down, Yoh stuff his hand inside his pocket, feeling for the square box containing their future. This action couldn't help but make him grin.

Seeing his lovely fiancée coming towards him, his grin grew wider and thought how fortunate he is to have a goddess as his fiancée. Every movement every step of hers' is so graceful.

Still lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Anna had walk right up to him. "Yoh? Yoh! Yoh! YOH!"

"Huh?" uttered Yoh snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yoh, are you alright? You were so weird today. Perhaps we should stay at home and let you rest. We can go to the hill anytime we want when you've recovered."

"Wha? NO! Err…I mean, I'M FINE! Ya! I'm fine! Hahahaha!"

"You sure?"

Nod, nod.

"Okay… If you insist… But don't think I'll let you off for tomorrow's training! In fact, I'm going to add another 50 miles, 100 sit up and 200 push up, single-hand to strengthen your body. Lets' go."

"Hai, Anna!" cried Yoh anime style.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As they got nearer to the hill, it got colder. And Anna's thoughts went wild again. 'Oh, no! Is he going to leave me again? Oh, god! Please let me be thinking wrongly! I can't take the pressure again! **Shiver** Why was the weather so cold? Winter was already over…'

From the corner of his eye, Yoh saw Anna shiver. "You cold?"

"No, not at all." **shivers again**

"Yeah, right." said Yoh sarcastically without Anna shooting a glare at him which make him chuckle. Yoh took of his sweater and put it on Anna's shoulder.

"What did you think you're doing!"

Yoh blinked too innocently at Anna. Anna gave him a look, which clearly says 'don't give me that look and start explaining what were you trying to do just now.' "Ehehehe… I'm giving you my sweater to prevent you from having a cold?"

Yoh could see that Anna's face soften a little before it's usual stern-self came back. He was happy that he could see the warm Anna instead of this cold Anna deep in herself. Even if it was for mere seconds.

"Baka," scolded Anna who threw Yoh's sweater back, who had a bewildered expression on. "Put it back on before you catch a cold."

Yoh grinned happily before replying, "Hai, Anna!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

They trudged up the hill slowly. As Yoh had climbed this hill loads of time, he was climbing effortlessly. But for Anna, she was sweating profusely and had a lot of difficulties. Yoh, being the sweet and helpful guy he is, gave Anna a helping hand. Anna seeing Yoh's outstretched hand, she swatted it away, muttering, "I don't need any help."

"Oh, come on Anna! I know you don't need any help! I just want you to hurry up. I've got something to show you!"

Yoh gave Anna his hand again and Anna took his hand while muttering curses under her breath.

When Yoh felt Anna's hand in his, he smiled and pulled Anna towards him, which cause Anna to bump into him. The feeling of their skin against each other causes them to blush profusely.

Quickly regaining her composure, Anna cleared her throat, "Are we still going up, or not?"

"Huh? Umm… Yah, yah…"

Taking Anna's hand in his again, he quickly pulls her up to the cemetery, both thinking, 'Whoa… What was THAT?'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

By the time they arrive at the cemetery, it was one minute before midnight. 'Just in time!' thought Yoh grinning to himself.

Sitting down under a tree, he leaned back against the trunk and patted a space beside him and smiled at Anna. Huffing towards Yoh, Anna plopped down onto the patch of grass. "You better had a good reason for us to be in a CEMETERY late in the night instead of sleeping at HOME, Asakura Yoh." hissed Anna.

'Hehe. About time.' Yoh answered Anna with a smile and pointed to the sky. Turning her gaze to what Yoh was pointing at, she saw the most beautiful night scene ever. Meteor was shooting all over the sky. It was much more beautiful than fireworks. Anna was amazed at the magnificent sight. Her whole body can be visibly seen, relaxed a lot. A rare smile was threatening to spill out and she let that happen. She felt that this should be one of the rare occasions that she should let her emotions be seen.

"Make a wish, Anna."

Bowing her head down, hand clasp in front of her, Anna close her eyes. 'Please don't take Yoh away from me again, dear god!' Finishing her wish, she opens her eyes and stare at the sky again.

Yoh shifted his gaze from the sky to Anna; Yoh was attracted to the sight. The light of the meteors and the stars shone on Anna, displaying her soft smile. Yoh was mesmerised. "It really is beautiful, Yoh." murmured Anna.

"Ya, it IS beautiful. But there's nothing more beautiful, than this angel sitting beside me." replied Yoh.

Somewhat shocked by his answer, Anna turns her head towards Yoh to find that Yoh's face was only inches away from her's, staring into her eyes lovingly. "Huh? Wh-what did you mean?"

Still gazing into her eyes, Yoh replied, "What I mean is, Anna, will you marry me? Ever since I set my eyes upon you the first time we met, I have fallen in love with you. I guess you could call that love at first sight? Anna, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Drawing a sharp breath, Anna stared shockingly at Yoh when she suddenly laugh and started to blabber about. "Hahahahaha! Oh my god! You really know how to joke! Did you learn that from Chocolove? I mean, how could you be in love with the 'Ice Queen', as everyone says? Moreover with the torturous training I gave you even when the shaman fight is over and you're the shaman king. Did you accept a dare or, or—You're not serious, right?"

"I'm as serious as how true it is that you saw meteors tonight."

For once Anna was speechless. "Anna, I truly do love you. And nothing will stop me from loving you. If you don't love me, from today onwards I'm going to woo you, till you fall in love with me."

Tears gathered at the side of Anna's eyes, threatening to spill out. "And what if I tell you that I will never fall in love with you?"

"Then I'll continue to woo you even if I'm dead and I'll still continue to woo you in our next life."

With that, Anna's tears fall onto her cheek and she buried her head into Yoh's chest, "Baka. Of course I love you and of course I'll marry you."

Yoh hugged Anna back and he whispered into Anna's ears, "Thank you Anna. Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for the training. Thank you for everything and everything you did for me. Even though you always say it's all for your own wish but I know you mean everything for me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't still be here, and I would not be a shaman king. Arigato, Anna-chan."

After his speech, Yoh took out the ring from his pocket and put it onto Anna's finger. Anna cried even harder. Yoh held onto her tighter, breathing in her scent, weaving his hand into her hair, letting Anna cry out for all she want.

After her cry subsided, they stayed in that position for a few more moments before Yoh pulled her away, looking into her eyes tenderly. Yoh wipe off Anna's dry tears and slowly edge his face towards Anna. Anna seeing this, closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. When their lips finally met, it was quite awkward as it was their first kiss. But as time pass and they become more experienced, their inexperience and timid, feathery-likekiss becomes a more experience and heated one. "By the way, Yoh," said Anna, breaking their kiss, "Don't think I'll let you off for calling me Anna-chan and tomorrow's training."

"Hai, Anna-chan."

And they went back to their world of kisses.

**_End_** **_Flashback_**

Driving down the road in a BMW car was a young couple. One was Asakura Yoh. The other one was a young lady. She was Asakura Anna. No longer Kyoyama Anna.

* * *

**/AN/ So, how was it? Nice? Sweet? Dull? Revolting? R&R! Flames acceptable! Thanks alot!****/AN/**

**-Mrs Asakura Hao**


End file.
